


It started with a spark and burned in to the dark

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant and Skye are on the run. SHIELD, HYDRA, Coulson and Senator Ward.<br/>it seems that a lot of people have decided to follow them .<br/>and it was during this trip that Grant and Skye rediscover thair love in a little hotel room</p>
            </blockquote>





	It started with a spark and burned in to the dark

 

_**Oh sweet be my ignition fuse** _

_**You have no choice you have to choose** _

_**Bid farewell to yesterday** _

_**Say goodbye I'm on my way** _

 

_**Because I threw it all away** _

_**I had to be what never was** _

_**Been so hungry I could lie** _

_**Took my word, i took your wine** _

 

 

That diner was damn quiet for being lunchtime. Grant stepped carefully checking every possible escape route, something that would be salvation in time of need.

 

 

That diner reminded him terribly that same diner where Grant had lost everything.

 

That exact moment he lost Skye. She had run away with him, that time. He had been led to believe that she would be with him until the end.

 

 

But it wasn't like that.

 

But that wasn't Las Angeles, it was the cafeteria of an Ohio's interstate.

 

 

But one thing hadn't changed: Skye. That time she had deceived him, fleeing with him. Again she fled with him, and for once he was certain she wasn't making fun of him.

 

It had taken three months to her to find it. It had taken three days to reach him at his home hidden in the mountains.

 

She had told a wild stories of how Coulson was completely crazy. The were studying her, as a guinea pig, also coming to sedate her when she didn't want to coperare.

 

 

And so, Skye had had enough.

 

 

Trying to find him was natural. It was the right thing to do.

 

 

"If this is SHIELD, I don't want to be included" she had said.

 

Now he sat in front of him as she read a local newspaper.

 

 

"Hey, what's up?" She asked.

 

"Nothing" said Grant.

 

"Come on, you can relax now." Skye said "Coulson will never find us here"

"How can you be so sure?"

 

"I made sure that he could find us" said Skye "And if he even tried to do it before I manage to get a damn coffee, I will be really pissed off"

 

Grant couldn't help but smile and look at her like an idiot. It was adorable when she tried to play the part of the tough agent. Too bad she didn't succeed.

 

 

"Are you really here?" Asked Grant, as in trans.

 

"Yes, where else would I be?" Asked Skye.

 

"No, you don't understand" Grant said, "Do you really want to run away with me? Living as an illegal for the rest of your life? "

 

"If living like that means living with you" said Skye taking his hand "Then I accept with joy"

 

 

They ate their meal in a pleasant silence.

 

Yes, Grant could easily get used to having her around after all this time.

 

 

***

 

They settled in a motel for the night.

 

Their journey was taking them around the USA, trying to stay off the radars. SHIELD, HYDRA, Grant's brother, everyone was on their trail.

 

"Hey, I thought we could get up early tomorrow morning" said Grant, while the sound of the shower stopped, "What do you think?"

 

"If it means going away without too much trouble, i'm in" said Skye.

 

When she came out surrounded by clouds of steam, Grant thought he had lost a few years of life.

 

She was dressed in a terribly small towel and Grant didn't even remember the last time he had seen Skye like that.

 

"And once again I was able to leave the terrible Grant Ward speechless," Skye said, with a grin that betrayed her pleasure.

 

"It's not my fault if you decided to let me have an heart attack" Grant said.

 

"Do you think your heart can survive a little more fun?" Skye said, reaching into his ear.

 

That woman will be his death.

 

"As you wish" said Grant

 

It was terribly difficult to stay focused when a wicked and terribly attractive girl was playing with his abs. Taking her up, Skye tied her legs behind his back.

 

"You have to pay for every month that you left me high and dry" said Skye.

 

"As i've said, as you wish" said Grant, spreading her gently on the bed.

 

The shirt and jeans he wore were abandoned at the foot of the bed together with the towel that Skye was wearing.

 

The scent of her skin was intoxicating and it was incredibly soft beneath his calloused fingers.

 

Soon he devote his attention to Skye's perfect breasts, sucking her nipples and fingering it as she wanted.

 

"Who am I?" He asked hoarsely.

 

"A boy terribly excited" Skye said with a grin, noting the terribly evident erection in his underwear.

 

The heavenly vision of her whispering his name was too good to be forgotten. It would accompany him forever.

 

Two fingers inside her, and Grant wouldn't have ever had enough to make her scream his name.

 

"You're a fucking bastard" said Skye. "We could have done this a long time ago if it was not for you"

 

"Yes, I love you too honey"

 

 

The sensation he felt to be inside her was even better. Grant took her hands and bring her over her head.

 

 

"Are you ready to spend the rest of your life with me?" He asked.

 

"If you promise me sex every night, I'm with you" said Skye.

 

 

That night they made love, and both believed they were finally reborn.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do believe me when I say that this is the first real smut I write? And yes, I know that sucks. Okay, yes, I go back to fluff I swear. the song is "Something from nothing" by Foo Fighters.


End file.
